


Smile

by Mazer



Series: Seven Sins and Virtues [15]
Category: Koi Suru Bou-kun | The Tyrant Falls in Love
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One-Shot, Romantico, Yaoi
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-06
Updated: 2009-12-06
Packaged: 2017-12-30 21:37:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1023656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mazer/pseuds/Mazer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mi dardeggia un’occhiata di genuina riprovazione, ma tutto sommato mi sento soddisfatto: sono sopravvissuto indenne alla minaccia con coccio di bottiglia come a quella con caffettiera ed è ancora lui, tra noi due, quello che sta sotto.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smile

**Author's Note:**

> La volta passata sono stata cattiva, quindi oggi mi sono data alla _gentilezza_ … Ok, Tetsuhiro infoiato non è mai il massimo della galanteria, ma io ci ho lavorato molto su, sapete? T_T  
>  È breve e stupida, quindi dovrebbe andar bene. Sarebbe ambientata dopo il quinto capitolo del volume sei di **KSB** , ma le allusioni sono talmente vaghe che dubito possano fungere da veri spoiler.

_Nessuno riesce a mantenere un segreto: se le labbra restano mute, parlano le dita._  
(Sigmund Freud)

  
  
– Perché quei flaconi arancioni?  
Il Senpai volta lo sguardo lentamente, abbandonando quasi con dolore lo schermo televisivo.  
– Che flaconi?  
– Quelli degli psicofarmaci, – borbotto, imbarazzato perché non mi ero accorto di aver parlato a voce alta. E visto che sono nervoso, inizio a farneticare: – Ci hai mai fatto caso? Nelle fiction americane sono _sempre_ così: stessa dimensione, stessa forma, stesso colore. Li produrranno in serie?  
Il Senpai non sembra disturbato dalla mia interruzione o dai miei vaneggiamenti, quanto invece, stranamente, più incuriosito che perplesso.  
– Magari è per non fare pubblicità occulta alle ditte farmaceutiche, – suggerisce dandomi corda.  
– Come le brocche senza etichetta sul tavolo della colazione in casa Forrester!  
– Appunto: hai mai visto Ridge (*) bere da una bottiglia di plastica?  
Sono così abituato ad essere trattato in maniera scostante dal Senpai che, quando vedo le sue labbra piegarsi in un sorriso lieve, sono quasi tentato di girarmi indietro per controllare che non si stia rivolgendo a qualcun altro.  
Alcuni ritengono che non sprecheresti tanto tempo a curare il tuo aspetto fisico se non avessi la certezza che c’è qualcuno ad ammirare i tuoi progressi, ma io sono sicuro che l’unica cosa veramente capace di farti apparire splendido sia il sentirti in pace con te stesso.  
Souichi Tatsumi che impreca e assale chiunque abbia la sfortuna di tagliargli la strada quando un esperimento fallisce non è bello. Souichi Tatsumi che ripete ciclicamente frasi spietate, vacue persino alle sue stesse orecchie, non ha nulla d’invitante: una persona totalmente vittima dei propri impulsi aggressivi non è poi così appetibile, neanche per me che ho passato anni interi a spasimare a vuoto.  
Ma le rare volte in cui capita che un uomo tanto emotivamente stitico riesca a condividere con te un moto spontaneo di complicità, fosse pure per una minuzia come ridere di una battuta stupida, non può che apparirti assolutamente adorabile.  
Gli occhi liquidi, quasi imploranti, di quando s’inarca di scatto sotto di me sono un’ottima ricompensa alla mia costanza, sì; ma spesso ho come il dubbio che durante l’acme battagli con sé stesso più che abbandonarsi a me.  
E infatti, non appena il Senpai si rende conto che lo sto fissando da ben tre secondi con stampata in faccia un’espressione fin troppo eloquente, mette il broncio e torna al suo film falsamente incavolato. Se non fossimo al buio, giurerei che è persino arrossito.  
– Non ho fatto niente, – gli faccio notare.  
– Non ancora.  
Sono così sorpreso da questa risposta da non riuscire a ricompormi prima che lui perda le staffe:  
– Credi che mi sia rincitrullito? – sbotta sottovoce, come se in quella stanza ci fosse di nuovo qualcuno accampato a dormire. – Se strisci ancora un altro po’ nella mia direzione, mi salirai in braccio!  
– Ops! – mormoro. – Mi sposto subito…  
– Sai che me ne importa, a questo punto.  
Aggrotto un sopracciglio:  
– Cioè…?  
Sbuffa, il mio Senpai. Sbuffa così rumorosamente che pare debba cacciar fuori dai polmoni mezzo chilo di sabbia amara.  
La TV proietta ombre strane sul suo volto, enfatizzando il suo dissenso senza però celare il dilemma in atto. Come posso dargli una mano senza suonare stucchevole?  
– Non capisco come tu faccia a sopportare tutto questo, – dice, senza elargirmi indizi riguardo a quale argomento in particolare si sta riferendo.  
– Benvenuto nel mio mondo!  
Mi aspetto di vederlo gonfiare il petto e assumere la consueta posa imperiosa, invece mi scruta ansiosamente con occhi spalancati, da animale in attesa di essere investito. Se non facesse così freddo, probabilmente un rivoletto di sudore scenderebbe a rigargli la fronte.  
– Hai voglia di farlo perché siamo di nuovo soli in casa e tu, almeno per questo Sabato, mi hai fatto la grazia di non andare a sbronzarti in quel locale per checche?  
È un’affermazione, più che una domanda.  
Ridacchio.  
– Beh, sì. Se proprio non ti gira, però, mi accontenterò di qualche coccola. Lascio a te la scelta del metodo da usare per farmi felice, stasera.  
– _Quanto_ sei generoso…  
Il Senpai allunga una mano, cercando sul tavolino alla sua sinistra qualcosa che alla fine non trova.  
– Questo l’ho messo dal mio lato, – dico sventolando il bricco del caffè ancora mezzo pieno. – Sai, non volevo che te lo rovesciassi addosso. O che me lo tirassi in testa.  
Mi dardeggia un’occhiata di genuina riprovazione, ma tutto sommato mi sento soddisfatto: sono sopravvissuto indenne alla minaccia con coccio di bottiglia come a quella con caffettiera ed è ancora lui, tra noi due, quello che sta sotto.  
– Ti accontenteresti davvero di quattro moine? – chiede scettico. Ha scostato così tanto il busto da me che tra poco si ritroverà disteso sul divano.  
Sospiro.  
– Vorrei poterti promettere che saprò aspettare fino a quando non la considererai una bella cosa anche tu, ma francamente non ci credo neppure io, – ammetto.  
Avverto la sua riluttanza, ma sono contento che non abbia sfruttato la mia frase come scappatoia per tergiversare. Coraggioso, da parte sua.  
– Perciò che farai? – domanda senza muoversi, attento e rigido.  
– Non è detto che debba fare per forza tutto io. Potresti essere _tu_ ad appagare un mio capriccio, tanto per cambiare, – lo punzecchio. – Qualcosa di non troppo impegnativo per cominciare, magari.  
– Ad esempio?  
C’è una tale quantità d’apprensione, in quelle due povere parole, che sento ancora più forte il desiderio di abbracciarlo. E di sfotterlo.  
– Ti ho mai detto che mi piace essere morso? In posti non esposti alla vista degli estranei, soprattutto. Immagina: la chiostra dei denti del tuo amante perfettamente impressa dove solo voi due sapete. Sarebbe un’alternativa simpatica al limitarsi a boccheggiare durante certi momenti ed è proprio un’idea dolce, non trovi?  
– No, che non lo è!  
Ecco, _ora_ è paonazzo. E certo non per via della luce emessa da un elettrodomestico…  
Scoppio a ridere fragorosamente, per il suo sconcerto: è una risata allegra, di pancia più che derisoria, e mi ricorda che in fondo il Senpai non è l’unico ad aver sorriso troppo poco, da quando abbiamo iniziato a frequentarci. Il che, in un’altra circostanza, mi avrebbe spinto a riflettere.  
– Dai… Sto solo scherzando, – gli bisbiglio appena riesco a calmarmi. – Però è vero che hai delle labbra da mangiarsi. Lo penso da anni.  
– Sei in crisi cannibalesca, stasera?  
– No, Senpai, sono semplicemente io. Ne abbiamo già discusso…  
Lo abbraccio senza che opponga resistenza e cadiamo goffamente sui cuscini. Affondo il viso nel suo collo e vengo accolto da un tepore familiare, che mi dà conforto più che eccitazione.  
Forse è questo, a stemprare il mio ardore in un sentimento più pacato: di norma, il contatto fisico alimenterebbe soltanto la mia impazienza.  
– Senpai… – sussurro poi nel silenzio, colto all’improvviso da un fosco sospetto.  
– Uh?  
– Non starai mica sbirciando il film da sopra la mia spalla…?  
– Dovevo pur fare qualcosa, in attesa che tu la smettessi di strofinarti.  
Mi sollevo sui gomiti concedendomi il lusso di guardarlo dall’alto in basso, sbigottito.  
– Perché non ti rimetti a sedere? Guarda che ti sei scelto un’angolazione pericolosa…  
In un’altra occasione, sarei stato sicuramente lesto a cogliere il suggerimento e a scansarmi dalla traiettoria ginocchio-testicoli, ma il modo in cui mi tiene le unghie piantate in un gomito basta a farmi intendere che non si sente molto sicuro né di sé stesso né di me.  
Benché ormai abbia tutto il diritto di esigere le sue attenzioni e magari anche la sua collaborazione, posso biasimarlo se ha perso fiducia in me? Ovviamente no.  
Il Senpai è un tipo orribilmente cocciuto e i suoi parametri di giudizio sono ben poco elastici quando si tratta di applicarli agli altri, ma sono lati della sua spinosa personalità che conosco fin dal principio.  
Passeggiavo beatamente ignaro nel cortile della mia università quando sono incappato in uno bizzarro, enorme pacco formato Tatsumi. _Leggere attentamente il foglietto illustrativo_ , recitava sul retro: _non c'è scadenza per la scemenza!_  
Ok, forse non è andata esattamente così, ma il Senpai ci ha messo talmente poco a spazzare via tutte le mie illusioni romantiche che non posso certo incolparlo se, nonostante tutto, sono rimasto un beota quanto a questioni amorose. Vabbè che tra lui e Masaki-san il mio svezzamento sessuale non è che sia riuscito propriamente _sano_ , ma posso almeno distribuire come si deve le varie fette di responsabilità?  
Gli bacio la punta del naso e torno al mio posto.  
Il Senpai guarda la mano che gli offro un po’ stranito, eppure la afferra per rialzarsi.  
Gli passo un braccio attorno alle spalle. È magro, il mio Senpai, ma non minuto; tuttavia giace nella mia stretta languido quanto una bambola di pezza.  
I suoi rifiuti, in qualunque forma mi vengano proposti, mi hanno sempre ferito, e solitamente li ho attribuiti a ripugnanza o rabbia nei confronti della mia persona o almeno di ciò che potevo rappresentare… C’è voluto parecchio, prima che accettassi per buona l’ipotesi che le sue non fossero soltanto fisime.  
Non posso zuccherare la realtà a mio piacimento: ci sono pieghe della nostra relazione che lo spaventano; che sia il timore di scoprirsi omosessuale o di non saper gestire qualcosa di ormai troppo forte.  
Se prima lo consideravo eccessivamente distaccato ed insensibile con me (senza dover fare grandi sforzi di fantasia, del resto), adesso posso supporre che la sua mente bacata stia lavorando al meglio per proteggere la sua quotidianità da certe rivelazioni destabilizzanti: la butta sul vago e sul gratuitamente meschino per non dover ammettere che se la fa con un finocchio e lo apprezza pure.  
Facile, così. E a me restano notti perennemente solitarie e lenzuola ghiacciate tra le quali andare a coricarmi…  
– Senpai… – mormoro prima di arrivare a pentirmene.  
– Che altro c’è?  
– Ce la faresti in… – controllo il lettore dvd e faccio un piccolo calcolo mentale – … ventitré minuti circa a metabolizzare la prospettiva che sto per chiederti di fare sesso con me su questo divano? Senza rimanere traumatizzato a vita, naturalmente.  
– _Sul divano?_ – è la riposta più intelligente che il Senpai riesce a pescare, tra un insulto e qualche scusa trita.  
– Possiamo cambiare _location_ , se ti va, ma ti avviso che la camera da letto vale meno punti (**).  
– … Che punti?

* * *

(*) Si parla del protagonista della famosa _soap opera_ **Beautiful** , chiaramente. Non so se vada in onda anche in Giappone, comunque è a causa sua se è venuta fuori la faccenda dei flaconi e delle brocche… (Chiedere chiarimenti a mia sorella. XD)  
(**) Sono stati nominati in **Tyrant** quattro.


End file.
